Jυεgø εsρøηтαηεø
by Ilusion-chan
Summary: Lemmon.Shikamaru estaba aburrido de ver películas en compañía de Ino... Una manera combatir el aburrimiento es convencer a tu pareja de jugar un divertido y espontaneo juego de cartas, donde la apuesta es... ¿? Fic por un mundo con más ShikaIno!


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a la mente de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Dedicado **a** Kotorii-Chan… **Por que lo prometido es deuda… muchas gracias por tus comentarios!! Espero que te guste ^^

**Gracias por leer**

* * *

Jυεgø εsρøηтαηεø…

**Capítulo Único.**

**-**

**-**

¿Acaso había algo más aburrido que pasar un sábado por la noche en compañía de tu esposa? Si, lo leyeron bien, Shikamaru estaba aburrido en esos momentos en compañía de su esposa.

Pero no por que la presencia de su Ino lo aburriera, no. Lo que le aburría era estar rodeado de palomitas de maíz, chocolates, refrescos y dulces; viendo una película romántica. No era agradable someterse a semejante martirio- a su perspectiva-. Tipos cursis, mujeres llorando, frases empalagosas y una Ino con los ojos brillantes, esperando que cualquier día Shikamaru le diga una frase tan empalagosa, que corriera riesgo de convertirse, a tan temprana edad, en una mujer con diabetes.

Estaba aburrido.

¡Y no podía dormirse! Una catástrofe… ¿Lo había intentando? Por supuesto que sí… en tres ocasiones… ¡Tres! Pero Ino lo había despertado en cada ocasión con un golpe en la cabeza, argumentándole que así como era obligación de la pareja apoyarse en momentos difíciles y en las metas a superar; era su obligación ver películas con su esposa, y más, si se trataba de una romántica.

Él no creía eso. Pero Ino era tan testaruda que una vez que se le metía algo en la cabeza, era imposible que se olvidara de ella. Y él sinceramente pensaba, que si era aburrido ver una película romántica, era aún más aburrido pelear con su esposa por una absurda película, que duraba una eternidad.

-Estoy aburrido- dijo al oído de Ino, mientras la rubia observaba un beso entre los protagonistas.

-Es que eres un aburrido, Shika. De hecho ese es tu estado natural, no se porque te quejas tanto- Ino no despegaba los ojos de la pantalla mientras Shikamaru la miraba indignado.

-Eso no es cierto Ino. Yo puedo ser un tipo de lo más divertido- respondió Shikamaru mientras posaba una de sus manos en la cintura de la mujer.

-Dime algo divertido que sepas hacer- argumento la mujer, interesada en la conversación. La película corría grave riesgo de ser olvidada en cualquier momento.

-Me se un juego muy divertido- le aseguró el castaño con una sonrisa perezosa, que le demostraba a Ino que Shikamaru tenía grandes planes. Planes muy divertidos y que se llevarían acabo en la habitación principal de su casa.

La habitación de ambos.

-¿Qué juego?- pregunto la mujer mientras se sentaba en el regazo de hombre.

Shikamaru la besó profundamente, mientras rodeaba con sus manos la cintura de la mujer, después de unos momentos, hizo que se levantara, para después levantarse él, mientras decía:

-Viuda negra- fue su única explicación mientras apagaba la televisión y se ponía a buscar algo en un armario.

-¿Viuda negra?- preguntó Ino consternada. ¿Qué demonios había pasado con los planes en la cama?... ¿Los juegos de cama?... ¿Se acordaba? Ambos en la cama, abrazados, besándose, acariciándose, desnudos, sábanas blancas de algodón o de seda, lencería… Las posibilidades eran infinitas y a él se le ocurría viuda negra.

¿A que se refería con viuda negra?

-Sí, Ino. Viuda negra… un juego de cartas- explico Shikamaru mientras le enseñaba lo que traía en la mano. Un juego de cartas… nuevo.

-¿Vamos a jugar cartas?- inquirió Ino decepcionada-. ¿En serio quieres jugar cartas?

-Más que a nada en este mundo- declaro el hombre con ojos brillantes.

-Yo no se jugar cartas, Shika. Mejor juguemos otra cosa- intentó convencerlo la ojiazul mientras se acercaba a él.

-De verdad quiero jugar cartas, Ino. No te preocupes, yo te enseño- Shikamaru condujo a la mujer de nuevo al salón, y se sentaron a un costado de la mesa baja que se encontraba en el centro de la sala, delante del sillón en el que habían estado sentados observando ese intento de película. Quedaron de frente y Shikamaru comenzó a repartir cartas… cinco a cada uno-. Cada jugador tiene cinco cartas. Como solo somos dos, jugaremos con las cartas que nos tocaron, sin hacer ningún cambio.

-¿Y quién gana?- preguntó Ino mientras observaba las cartas que le tocaron.

-Bueno, hay varias situaciones. Te las diré de menor a mayor valor, ¿de acuerdo?- Ino asintió, mientras ponía atención. Tal vez en este juego podría ganarle a Shikamaru, a diferencia del Go-. Puede ser que no te salga ningún juego porque todas las cartas son diferentes, en este caso juega la carta que tenga más valor. Después sigue un par, que son dos cartas iguales. Después siguen dos pares, que son, lógicamente dos pares de cartas iguales. Sigue una tercia, tres cartas iguales. Luego, una escalera, que son cinco cartas seguidas; no importa el color, por ejemplo, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y seis. Posteriormente está color, que son cinco cartas del mismo color. Después, sigue full que son, tres de uno mismo, más otras dos de uno mismo. Póker que son cuatro cartas de un mismo número. Escalera a color, que es lo mismo que la escalera, solo que las cartas tienen que ser del mismo color. Y por último está la flor imperial, que son las cartas diez, Jack, Queen, King, y As.

Ino asintió, dándole a entender que había comprendido y memorizado las jugadas.

-Esta mano, la vamos a jugar como prueba. ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó Shikamaru mientras destapaba sus cartas.

-Tengo dos pares- dijo Ino después de unos momentos.

- Yo no tengo nada, por lo que ganarías tú- reconoció Shikamaru, mientras le sonreía a la mujer.

-¿Así, tan sencillo?- exclamó la rubia feliz de haberle ganado. Era un juego sencillo, pero había un problema, a lo mejor era aburrido.

-Sí, sencillo- exclamó Shikamaru mientras barajaba las cartas, para sacar una nueva mano.

-Pero esto será tremendamente aburrido. Solo jugaremos así. ¡Es mucho mejor la película, Shikamaru!

-Claro que no, Ino- agregó fastidiado Shikamaru mientras repartía las cartas-. No será aburrido por que la persona que pierda tendrá que pagarle algo a la otra persona.

-¡Uh que divertido!- se burló Ino, mientras se colocaba las manos en la cintura-. No me gusta apostar dinero, Shika. Además dicen que eso se vuelve una adicción. Ya bastante tengo con tu pereza, para además tener que batallar con tu adicción a las apuestas.

-Tranquila, Ino- bufo el castaño mientras la observaba a los ojos-. Yo en ningún momento he dicho que íbamos a apostar dinero.

-¿Entonces que vamos a apostar?- Ino estaba extrañada, si no iban a apostar dinero, ¿de que se trataba eso de pagarle al otro jugador?

-Prendas- fue la única explicación.

-¿Prendas?- repitió Ino asombrada.

-Sí, prendas… ropa. ¿Aceptas?

Ino se quedo unos momentos en silencio… Momentos en los que Shikamaru llego a temer que recibiría algún golpe por parte de su dulce esposa, por semejante propuesta. Pero diablos, eso si era divertido.

-Está bien. Quítate la playera- exigió la rubia.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por que?- preguntó un exaltado y un poco asustado Shikamaru ante las exigencias de su mujer.

-Por que yo obtuve dos pares y tú nada. Perdiste, Shika.

-Esa era una jugada de prueba Ino. No vale.

-De acuerdo- suspiró la mujer-. Reparte.

Shikamaru achicó los ojos, mientras comenzaba a repartir las cartas.

Shikamaru: Tercia de cinco.

Ino: Par de As.

Ganador Shikamaru.

-Quítate la playera, Ino- exigió el castaño a Ino, con el mismo tono empelado por ella antes. La mujer se levanto y lentamente se quito la playera blanca que portaba, bajo la atenta mirada de Shikamaru que la observaba sin perder detalle. Después de quitársela, Ino se la aventó a Shikamaru- que reía divertido-, quedándose con su sujetador de color azul.

-Reparte- ordeno Ino, en espera de su venganza. Shikamaru hizo caso, sin perder su sonrisa.

Shikamaru: Par de siete. Esperaba que el siete- según número de la suerte-, le ayudara. Quería ver como Ino se quitaba su falda.

Ino: Escalera dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis.

Los dos sietes de Shikamaru no le habían ayudado.

-Quítate la playera, Shikamaru- dijo ahora Ino con una sonrisa-. ¡Cielos!, fue agradable poder decir eso y el que tú me obedezcas.

-Te toca repartir- exclamó Shikamaru pasándole las cartas. Ino sonrío.

Shikamaru: Escalera tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete.

Ino: Full, una tercia de cuatro y un par de nueve.

-El pantalón, Shika- exclamo Ino, feliz.

-Maldición- Shikamaru se puso de pie y se saco el pantalón, quedando sólo en boxers. Ino repartió.

Shikamaru: Par de ochos.

Ino: Nada.

Ino se frustró… sonrió y se quito los aretes que portaba, para después ponerse a barajar las cartas.

-¿Eso que significa, Ino? Tienes que pagar.

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

-Ya lo hice, me quite los aretes… Ya te pague- y puso la mejor sonrisa que tenía.

-Eso no vale. Dijimos prendas, Ino. No accesorios- Ino trato de alegar, pero Shikamaru no acepto-. La falda, Ino.

Ino se levanto, un poco molesta y se empezó a sacar la falda, moviendo las caderas de forma rítmica. Shikamaru se quedo con la boca abierta al ver a Ino vestida solo con ropa interior.

-¡Cielos!- parecía como si Shikamaru viera a Ino por primera vez-. Tienes razón, puedo hacerme adicto a este juego- y lució en todo su esplendor su sonrisa perezosa. Ino le lanzó un cojín directo a la cara, pero Shikamaru fue más rápido y se levantó de un salto, para tomarla de la cintura y besarla.

Ino no hizo más nada para apartarlo de ella, por el contrario, lo tomo por el cuello, abrazándose a él, juntando más sus cuerpos. Después de unos largos minutos, ambos se separaron. Shikamaru sonriendo feliz e Ino, pretendiendo lucir molesta.

-Eres hombre muerto, Shikamaru Nara- susurró la rubia, mientras Shikamaru se sentaba de nuevo en su lugar.

-Si eso es cierto, ¿qué pondrías en mi epitafio?- preguntó Shikamaru, aparentando estar serio.

Ino lo pensó unos segundos, para responder, con gran solemnidad.

-"Al menos sabía besar"- Shikamaru soltó una carcajada.

-Y si es al revés... ¿Qué quieres que ponga en el tuyo, problemática?

-"Era inteligente y supo cuidarse"- Shikamaru negó con la cabeza, aún con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Vaya pareja somos… Una problemática que era inteligente y se sabía cuidar, casada con el cobarde número uno de Konoha que sabía besar.

Ante esto, Ino no pudo evitar volver a reír, mientras Shikamaru le extendía las cartas… El destino dictaba esa mano como la última, Shikamaru con solo sus boxers no tenía más prendas para apostar, e Ino con dos prendas diminutas… Apostando una, daba como resultado el poseer solo una última prenda y un Shikamaru completamente loco de deseo.

Ino: Escalera color: cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho.

-Perfecto con esta mano, no podrás superarme, Shika- se burló Ino mientras le enseñaba sus cartas. Shikamaru no pareció en absoluto preocupado.

-Lamento decirte que si te gano, Ino- Shikamaru colocó sus cartas en la mesa para que Ino pudiera contemplarlas.

Flor Imperial.

-Hiciste trampa- exclamo la rubia sin poder creérselo.

-Claro, que no. Yo no necesito hacer trampa, la suerte está de mi lado. Y tú, no eres una buena perdedora, Ino- Shikamaru se levanto de nuevo de su lugar y se acercó a Ino para ayudarla a levantarse-. Es hora de reclamar mi premio.

El castaño llevó sus manos a la espalda de Ino dónde se encontraba el broche del sujetador y con cuidado se dispuso a soltarlo, para observar lo que Ino, aún después de dos años de casados, guardaba tan celosamente.

Shikamaru observo sus pechos coronados, para después bajar la cabeza y comenzar a besarlos. Tranquilamente, saboreándolos, jugando con ellos… sus manos por otro lado se dirigieron más hacía el sur y se dedicaron a acariciar su trasero con exquisito deleite, acercándola a él, para que fuera conciente de la excitación que ella, de manera directa o indirecta, provocaba en él.

La rubia suspiro, mientras se mordía el labio ante las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo ante las caricias de Shikamaru. Y decidida a no quedarse atrás, coloco sus manos, en el pecho de hombre, que al verse desprovisto de cualquier prenda, mostraba en todo su esplendor su marcado abdomen y luciendo orgulloso sus musculosos brazos, que siempre la protegían.

Shikamaru, comenzó a ascender sus besos por el cuello, hasta que llegó a la barbilla de la mujer, y comenzó a jugar con ella, impacientando a Ino a la espera de un beso. Pero todavía tenían tiempo.

Todo fue calma para ellos.

Ino se separo de él y lo llevo hasta el sillón, mientras lo observaba de pies a cabeza, comiéndoselo con los ojos, comenzando a sentir el ya conocido calor entre las piernas que siempre se presentaba al pensar en Shikamaru besándola por todas partes, acariciándola, poseyéndola.

Con un ligero empujón, el hombre quedo sentado cómodamente en el sofá, mientras Ino se sentaba sobre su regazo, mientras comenzaba a dar besos en el cuello del hombre y a jugar con sus cabellos. Shikamaru la tomo suavemente por las caderas, y la ayudo en los suaves movimientos que ejecutaban sus intimidades al frotarse.

-Shi… shika- gimió Ino, mientras alejaba la cabeza del cuello de Shikamaru, llevando su vista hacía el techo.

Shikamaru no dijo nada, pero tomo una de las piernas de Ino, levantándola un poco, para lograr más contacto. Ante esto, Ino jadeo, suspirando de placer. Shikamaru cansado de la posición, tomó a Ino en brazos, y se levanto del sillón. Ino inmediatamente rodeo con sus esbeltas piernas la delgada cintura del hombre, mientras que en su espalda sentía el frío y estremecedor contacto con la fría pared. Lo cual provoco que su torso se pegara más al del hombre, que sonreía triunfante.

Shikamaru comenzó de nuevo, acariciando los muslos de Ino. Ella sonrío, hasta que sintió como una mano de Shikamaru se colaba hasta su intimidad, empezando a frotar. Era conciente que Shikamaru de esa manera, se percataba de lo húmeda que se encontraba por sus caricias. Y ante este pensamiento gimió a la vez que sentía como su feminidad se preparaba para más caricias por parte del castaño.

-Ino… eres deliciosa- murmuro el hombre, mientras se inclinaba ¿hacía ella para comenzar a besar de nuevo el cuello de la mujer, jugando con su lengua sobre la clavícula de Ino y la hermosa curva de su hombro derecho, sin dejar en ningún momento, sus caricias sobre la entrepierna de la rubia con una mano, y la sencilla caricia a una pierna con la otra mano.

-Vamos… Shika- lo apuro la mujer con un suave gemido al oído del castaño, lo que provoco una descarga eléctrica, que sacudió todo el cuerpo del hombre.

-Tsk… desesperada- y comenzaron a besarse de manera prolongada, lanzando a diestra y siniestra suspiros y jadeos ante el deleite producido ante el contacto de sus bocas, que se buscaban, comenzando un sensual baile, en busca de un dominante.

Pero en el que ambos salían beneficiados.

Con cuidado, Shikamaru aparto las pequeñas bragas que aún portaba Ino, y con dedos aún más cuidadosos, comenzó a penetrar la intimidad de Ino con su dedo medio, mientras que con el dedo gordo, comenzaba a jugar con el botón de Ino, que se mordía el labio y lanzaba jadeos, y acompañaba a Shikamaru en las embestidas.

El orgasmo llegó.

Ino en un impulso tumbo a Shikamaru en la alfombra de la sala, para comenzar a besar su pecho, mientras su mano se dirigía al sexo de Shikamaru, que se tensó al percatarse del movimiento de manos de Ino.

-No… no, Ino- susurró Shikamaru, tratando de detener a la rubia. Una sola caricia de Ino en esa zona y él estallaría.

-Tranquilo, Shika. No te va a doler- susurró a su vez la mujer-. Te voy a tratar con cuidado.

Y sin más cerró su mano en la intimidad de Shikamaru, que jadeo, ante los movimientos de Ino. Después de unos momentos, aparto su mano con un poco de brusquedad, respirando entrecortadamente. Puso a Ino de espaldas y se tumbo con cuidado sobe ella, apoyándose con sus antebrazos, para no aplastarla por completo. Su mano se dirigió a una de sus piernas, levantándola levemente, para después introducirse en ella con un delicado y profundo movimiento.

Comenzaron a moverse, juntos en busca del mismo final. Shikamaru la tomaba posesivamente por la cintura, ayudándola en el movimiento que a cada momento se había mas rápido, mas profundo, más placentero. Hasta llegaron al clímax.

Quedaron en silencio unos momentos. Shikamaru la tomo en brazos y la llevo al sillón, donde se sentó él, arropando a Ino con sus brazos, y una pequeña cobika que se encontraba sobre el respaldo de una silla.

Ino, sentía los dulces besos que Shikamaru le daba en la sien, mientras contemplaba las cartas que seguían sobre la mesa.

-Tenías razón, Shika- susurro Ino, mientras se ponía cara a cara con él-. A veces eres un tipo de lo más divertido, que sabe jugar juegos muy interesantes.

Shikamaru solo sonrió.

* * *

_Hola gente!! Ah see que a lo mejor fue un final muy soso, pero a las dos de la mañana fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Con respecto al juego de cartas, la verdad es que no soy muy buena jugándolas, por lo que no estoy completamente segura de que si lo que puse estuvo bien o mal. Si es el caso, y están mal las jugadas, por favor omitan eso, y perdónenme por mi indiorancia con respecto a los juegos de cartas jeje… También aprovecho para agradecerle a __**Kotorii-chan **__(Linda gracias por acompañarme con tu platica mientras escribía, jeje aunque supongo que también fue culpa de tu tarea ^^U), a __**Ellie-kino**__, __**pilar,**__**Ana, **__**Karina Natsumi**__, __**Tsubakiland, **__que han sido tan amables de dejarme sus amables comentarios… mil gracias de verdad!!! Sin más me despido deseándoles a todos mucha suerte y buenos deseos… Espero que les haya gustado el oneshot…_

_Gracias!!!_

_**Ilusión-chan**_


End file.
